Po (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Kung Fu Panda *First Appearance: Kung Fu Panda *Last Appearance: Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Voice Actor: Mick Wingert (Voices Po in LoA) Bio Once a waiter at his father's noodle shop the fat and kung fu-obsesses Panda Po became chosen to be the next Dragon Warrior, a master of Kung Fu, by Master Oogway, much to the surprise/shock/anger of the Kung Fu masters group, the Furious Five, Oogway's former student und master of Jade Palace Master Shifu, Shifu's missleaded student Tai Lung who believes himself to be the only one worthy of being called Dragon Warrior and the townspeople of the Valley of Peace. However, over the course of the first movie, Po learns what it means to do Kung Fu and be the Dragon Warrior. Then at the climax of said movie, Po defeats the main antagonist Tai Lung in an epic duel. Po, however, has much to learn and still has to master many mystic Kung Fu techniques. Now loved and well-known across all China, Po is invited to a very special tournament ... Gameplay As his movie title implies is Po a master of Kung Fu and as such simply has to be in a fighting game! He makes his way through his enemies with his many Kung Fu techniques - and his massive boy. Po is a heavy fighter with low walking speed and unable to do great combos. However, his strong Kung Fu is capable of doing a lot of damage with a single attack. Below you can find his moveset: Neutral Attack - Po kicks sidewards Foward Tilt - Po punches with his left fist Up Tilt - Po jumps with his right fist risen over his head Down Tilt - Po kicks down and moves a little forward Dash Attack - Po slams his belly into his enemy Up Smash - Po charges, then jumps up and knocks enemies from above away Forward Smash - Channels a small amount of energy and creates a shield damaging everyone attacking the shield Neutral Aerial - Does a sex kick Foward Aerial - Hits with his belly Back Aerial - Does a salto while kicking backwards Up Aerial - Does a salto and kicks when he's upside down Down Aerial - A fast drill kick Pummel - Headbutts his enemy Foward Throw - swings his enemy at his/her legs to Po's side and lets go of him/her Back Throw - Does a salto with the enemy and then lets go off him/her sending him/her flying back Up Throw - Throws his enemy upwards, enabling himself to attack from beneath Down Throw - Similar to his Down Special Move Neutral Special Move - Energyball (similar to Hadoken) Side Special Move - Noodle soup Shock (Po lets some soups fall, hitting his enemies in the meantime) Up Special Move - Butterfly Dance (Po spins similar to Alex's up special move) Down Special Move - Bellyquake (Po jumps and falls on his belly, creating stunning shockwaves) Allstar Rumble - Inner Peace (Po becomes invincible and sends every attack of his enemies back at them) Trivia *Po is the one of the first six characters announced for DAR on September 13th, 2013. *Po is the first Kung Fu Panda character to be revealed. *Po's Allstar Rumble has been inspired by the climax of Kung Fu Panda 2 where he was able to find Inner Peace by accepting his past and his present self and by that, defended himself against cannonballs shot by Shen's armada. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters